


Confess To Me

by noblelilium



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblelilium/pseuds/noblelilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta gives Kaneki a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomodoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomodoro/gifts).



> I'm not very far in the story, so this happens, really early on in TG...

Kaneki had just finished his shift once he heard the familiar sound of a bell, signaling someone’s arrival. As he moved to welcome the customer, he was pleasantly surprised at a familiar face greeting him. Uta almost never visited the shop and always stayed in the Fourth Ward. But today was different, he supposed. Kaneki didn’t really know how to behave around the gentle ghoul. He was always so kind, yet somewhat odd, and despite his outwards appearance, he unexpectedly became Kaneki’s first friend as a ghoul. And Kaneki’s heart may or may not jump at the thought of being around him for long periods of time.

 

“Uta-san, welcome!” Uta nodded at his greeting and gave him a small smile. One could say it was shyly made towards Kaneki, but that was wishful thinking on his part, right? “Would you like some coffee?” Kaneki offered.

 

“Actually, I needed to give you something, Kaneki-kun,” Uta replied. He was wearing sunglasses to avoid suspicion from humans, and he looked rather dashing in them.

 

“What?”

 

“… It’s just…” Uta seemed off today. He was unsure of his words, his hand ran through his obsidian hair, he stood shifting his weight from foot to foot, it’s almost as if he was nervous. Kaneki tried to get a bit closer to see Uta’s expression more clearly as he had trailed off, but he was surprised to find a hint of a blush on the maskmaker’s face. Did he have a fever?

 

“Are you feeling unwell, Uta-san?” Kaneki’s wide eyes slowly gazed into Uta, trying to find out what was wrong with him. Uta did his best to avoid eye contact behind his sunglasses, but realized how pointless it would be if he didn’t act now. He came all the way to Kaneki’s place of work, after all. Uta removed his sunglasses and looked Kaneki firmly in the eye. He suddenly thrust out his arm. In his hand was a single rose, thorns clipped.

 

“I have strong feelings for you, Kaneki-kun. Would you please accept them?” The question was so straightforward and honest, and a soft peck on Kaneki’s cheek finished his statement. Kaneki had trouble processing the words. Uta liked him? _Him?_ Kaneki’s mind went blank and had to restart for a moment. Once the words sank in, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

A bluster of words came barging out of Kaneki’s mouth all at once. They jumbled together to make his statements incomprehensible. Uta jumped despite himself out of surprise. He softly smiled at Kaneki’s response. “Am I ever going to get an answer, Kaneki-kun?” he teased. Kaneki stopped talking after that and looked at his feet. A small nod was the reply.

 

“I also…, about you, Uta-san…!” Kaneki tried to word out his response carefully, but was failing miserably.  “I have feelings for you, too!” he finally shouted.

 

Uta visibly relaxed and took Kaneki’s hand in his own. “That makes me unbelievably happy, Kaneki-kun.”


End file.
